Summer Love
by GiantFlyingSquirrel
Summary: It's hot no matter where Yuuri goes. Shin Makoku, Earth, he just can't seem to escape the heat. Can one simple childhood game not only cool him down, but also bring him closer to Wolfram?


Disclaimer-Nope. Not mine.

Amed, I have (hopefully) made this fanfic the way you requested it. :) I wanted to thank you once again for being a wonderful reviewer! Your reviews are always so kind and I look forward to them. Thank you once again and I hope you enjoy this little fic. XD

Summer Love

Dedicated to Amed. :)

It was hot. No matter where he tried to escape to, it was still too hot. Shin Makoku was just as bad with it's lack of air conditioning and wide open windows. The poor monarch hadn't really known how bad the weather was until he stepped inside the inferno known as his room. Sadly, back on Earth it was just as bad. His house's AC unit finally crashed and it would be another few days before the repair men could actually come over to fix it. Until then they were forced to sit in their own sweat. Then Yuuri had the brilliant plan to runaway to Shin Makoku to escape the sudden heat wave. However his plan backfired on him.

"It's too hot." Yuuri whined, plopping onto his large canopy bed. Even the blankets smelled of the sun and it's heat, effectively warming him up even further.

Suddenly the door to his room opened and quickly slammed shut. The monarch struggled into a sitting position, leaning on his elbow to support the upper half of his body to catch a glimpse of his intruder. It was Wolfram. The blonde, green eyed prince who panted for breath and had sweat soaking through his uniform. _Right Wolf controls fire. Summer must be even worse for him._ Yuuri began to feel guilty for complaining about the overly warm summer day.

"Wolf, what's going on?" A weak glare was thrown the double black's way.

"Anissina's…new…invention." Wolfram managed to say through his pants. The blonde mazoku shook his head, wiping the sweat off his brow with the sleeve of his uniform before standing straight. He tossed a slight hesitant glance over his shoulder. The green orbs fixed on the knob of the door with a shuddering fear that the red head inventor might be desperate enough to storm into the king's room for a test subject. Wolfram loved Yuuri-he really, really did-but even _he_ would leave the king to the inventor's creation.

The king raised a brow. "What did she make this time?" Wolfram finally inched closer to the Maoh and closer to the window-or so Yuuri had noticed-before crossing his arms and frowned in memory of his near-death experience.

"Cool-Me-Down-kun. She has some sort of hat that uses maryoku to cool a person down…or something like that." The prince sighed and shook his head a bit. "It would be nice if it actually _worked_. I can't stand this heat!"

Yuuri nodded in agreement. While he may not be a fire magic user, he was forced to wear his black blazer and thick black pants in the middle of summer. _Though,_ he caught another glance of his supposed fiancé. _Wolf does have to train under the sun in _his_ uniform. _He plopped back down onto the bed and groaned. Summer would forever be the worst season of them all to him. Just as Yuuri was about to speak a loud explosion was heard in the distance that caused both boys to leap up. Wolfram immediately put his hand on his sword's hilt and fell into battle stance while Yuuri wildly looked from the door to the blonde with wide agitated eyes. A loud familiar scream followed closely after and the monarch swore he saw the color in his fiancé's face change to a pale white.

"Poor Gwendal-nii-san." Yuuri barely caught the small whisper and suddenly all made sense. He, too, looked to the door and pitied his poor subject.

The pair sat in silence a bit longer, mourning, the now possibly in-bits, Gwendal, when the door was slammed open and the enthusiastic inventor charged inside. Wolfram paled and attempted to jump out of the window. He didn't care about the long drop that awaited. It was at least a quick and painless death versus whatever crazy idea Anissina had cooked up for him. Sadly Wolfram wasn't fast enough to escape. Two thick black ropes caught his struggling legs and dragged him closer. When the blonde turned to face his nightmares he saw the hat and an odd backpack, where the two ropes had caught him attached to it. "Catch-Me-kun is a smashing success!" She chirped happily with a rapidly forming smirk adorning her joyous face. _Of course she would fix her capturing device._ Was all that ran through the two boy's heads. "Wolfram, I need you to try this device! It will work _wonders_ on you since the heat affects you more! Not like Gwendal!" The blonde fiancé looked to his king with a panicked expression that pleaded for safety from the crazy inventor.

"A-Anissina," Yuuri intervened with a gulp. Her sky blue eyes looked from her first victim before looking over to her next potential lab rat. "What exactly _happened_ to Gwendal?" The woman let the blonde go with a humph and Wolfram leapt up quickly onto shaky legs. He went as far as the room would let him until he was sitting on the desk on the other end of the room.

"He got _too_ cold and turned into ice!" She pouted a bit before turning a glare to Yuuri.

"Then what was that explosion?" The double black gulped, not liking the sudden menacing look in her eyes.

"He bumped into one of my delicate tests before he completely turned into ice and dropped it to the floor. I guess it caused a sudden combustion due to the sudden change in pressure and created a rather minor explosion." Anissina stood straight, glaring at the blonde and the king for not willingly participating in her latest creation. "Anyways, this won't happen to Wolfram because he runs at a higher body temperature than us! He's the perfect specimen for this device!" Her full focus was once more on the blonde prince and Yuuri swore he saw a faint tremble overcome the poor youth.

"A-Actually Anissina…that won't be necessary." Yuuri chuckled awkwardly, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck as he tried to think of some sort of excuse that would save both their butts. Dark orbs scanned the room, finding nothing but the usual. Desk, Wolfram, Anissina, her inventions, bed, wardrobe, vanity, window, door, floor, random empty cup sitting on the desk right next to Wolfram-_wait a second!_ Yuuri stared a moment longer at the cup before memories of his childhood washed over him. A large grin split onto his face and the Maoh excitedly bounced in place. "That's brilliant!" He leapt onto his feet, frantically flailing his arms around in excitement. "Wolf, go and get Greta! Anissina, first off, go and defrost Gwendal, and then bring Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad and the maids-"

"Why the maids, wimp?" Wolfram glared suspiciously to the overly excited king. Yuuri only responded with a positively joyous grin.

"Just trust me Wolf! We'll meet at the back of the castle! Where Wolfram usually train's his soldiers! I'll be right back!" The double black just about bolted at the room, but paused for a moment at the door. "Oh! And bring towels!" With that, he was gone, leaving an extremely confused Anissina and a suspicious Wolfram behind.

Yuuri bolted for the nearest water source: the bathrooms. He stepped in quickly and found the hot steamy water already for whoever to dive in. This did put a damper on his spirits seeing as it was already so hot outside, the steamy water just made it worse. However he summoned the will to plunge into the waters and arrive in the kiddy pool outside of his house on earth. Too excited to bother with drying off, Yuuri bolted straight into the kitchen and fiddled with one of the drawers right next to the sink. It slid open and immediately the monarch delved into the items in search for a particular object.

"Yu-chan, what are you doing?" Yuuri whipped his head back to find his brother staring at him wondrously.

"Shori! Perfect! Where are the water balloons?" He asked in one breath. Shori looked to his little brother a bit longer before beckoning to the drawer just underneath the one he was looking through. Yuuri returned to his task and pulled out the bag that held the deflated water balloons. Yuuri jumped a bit in excitement. "Help me fill them up, please?" He pleaded. It didn't take long for the elder to cave and together the pair set up the typical system: Shori would fill the balloons and Yuuri would tie them.

"I'm curious as to why you need this many…" He heard his older brother grumble. They had already made so many that Yuuri decided to stick them in a large trash bag. That way he could take all of the balloons with him and they were all in one location.

"I'm showing them Carnival!" Shori raised a brow and paused a bit to look at his brother's wide grin and bright orbs.

"You mean that game we made up when we were kids?" Yuuri nodded, fiddling with one of the tops of the water balloon for a bit before he finally got his finger through and was able to tie it off. It brought back pleasant memories for the both of them. Once upon a time on a summer day much like their present one, Shori had the idea to have a Carnival. They had spent so much time preparing for said event, making water balloons and posters to advertise their Carnival to their parents. In the end Yuuri got bored and was the first to start a water balloon fight. Shori retaliated and finally, when their water balloons were gone, the hose and buckets were brought out in place of them. They held Carnival several other times that summer and while it, technically, wasn't considered a carnival the two had gotten so used to referring to it as that that they couldn't bare to call it something else. A smile was brought to Shori's lips as he recalled his little brother's face the first time he even mentioned the game. It was so long ago, but yet it felt like only a short amount of time since then.

"Shori hurry up! Everyone's probably waiting!" Yuuri whined.

"Alright, alright." The elder returned to his task at hand. "But I'm going with you. It won't be a complete Carnival without me." He grinned.

"Yeah!"

With determination and swift hands the pair managed to fill up the whole pack of water balloons in record timing. However the bag was far heavier than Yuuri anticipated and was worried that the precious balloons would pop if he dragged them. So both Shori and Yuuri carried them all the way to the kiddy pool and towards the back of Shin Makoku where everyone was waiting for their beloved king to return.

"Daddy Yuuri!" Greta squealed and promptly tackled her father. Yuuri chuckled, patting his daughter's head affectionately.

"Wimp! What took you so long? Everyone has been waiting here for ages!" Wolfram growled. The king was about to respond to the blatant insult before he caught sight of everyone. They were all drenched in their own sweat (save for Gwendal. He looked as if he was enjoying baking in the sun.) Wolfram's clothes stuck to him and he looked so miserable in the heat.

"Sorry…I had to fill up the water balloons. I forgot how long it takes." He grinned sheepishly, hoping they would all understand. _This is Shin Makoku! They probably don't even know what a water balloon is!_ He and Shori set the bag down and pulled out one to show exactly what he was referring to. Instantly Anissina was fascinated with it and it took all of Yuuri's restraint from laughing and throwing it at her. Instead he explained what it was and how Carnival worked. "You just throw these at everyone and have fun! Kinda like tag!" Everyone looked to one another and it was Conrad who stepped up first to grab the object.

"Yuuri-heika, is there anything you need us for?" The three maids bowed before looking at their king. Yuuri nodded.

"If you would be so kind as to bring out buckets of water…?" They nodded and instantly ventured off to perform their task.

"So you just throw it? It won't hurt?" Conrad inspected the jiggling balloon in his hand. The small dark blue water sac slid from his fingers, nearly slipping away and onto the ground completely.

"As long as you don't get hit in the face." Yuuri explained. Greta stepped forward. He was silently thankful she was in one of her old play dresses rather than one of her newer and slightly more expensive articles of clothing-Wolfram would have skinned him alive since he forgot to tell everyone to change into bathing suits. Greta was donned in a dark pink fabric that was light and soft, ending perfectly at her calves. It was short sleeve with a bit of ruffles at the hem of the sleeves. The small girl picked up one of the balloons and giggled as the water sloshed a bit inside.

"So…like this…?" With all her might, Greta turned and threw it at her blonde papa. The water exploded onto Wolfram's torso, wetting the fabric on the unsuspecting noble instantly. Wolfram jumped back a bit in shock. His mouth hung a bit open, emerald eyes were large and wide as he stared at his precious little girl. Greta was having a laughing fit at the look on her papa's face and soon everyone was having troubles keeping their giggles in check. Eventually the shock did wear off and a playful grin decorated the blonde's face.

Wolfram stepped forward to claim his own balloon. He eyed it a bit, then his daughter. Greta, teasingly, stuck her tongue as she started to run. The grin turned sinister and before Yuuri had the chance to ask what exactly was going on in the other's head, a loud plop attacked his shoulder and a cool sensation seeped through the fabric of his jacket. Wolfram grinned, the offending hand still poised after the action he had done. "As if I'd hurt our daughter." Yuuri looked into emerald eyes with a large grin of his own.

It was on.

Gwendal stayed a bit of ways away from the Carnival. Ever since Anissina's mishap he indeed didn't have to worry about the heat any longer. However it was the lack of warmth that was now getting to him. A large green balloon entered his peripheral and before he had a chance to dodge, it got him on the head. Water sprayed all over his hair and down the sides of his face. He was not pleased. The man turned a bit, finding his brother Conrad grabbing another one to throw. Gwendal growled. "Conrad!" The brunette soldier took a quick peek at his older brother.

"It wasn't me." The man said with his enigma smile. Just as Gwendal was about to call liar, another balloon got his exposed back.

"He's right. It wasn't him Gwenny." The earth user whirled around. Anissina had one hand on her hip while the other held another water balloon. Gwendal's growl of rage subsided a bit. His eyes twinkling with unspoken mischief. Conrad handed his brother a balloon and Gwendal only smirked at the possibilities. He threw it and watched as Anissina failed to dodge the object. The female inventor growled and threw back. Soon the two were in their own little world of tag and without knowing it, Gwendal let out a hearty laughter.

He was beginning to like this "Carnival".

Yuuri had to admit that the sound of Gwendal laughing was not only foreign, but slightly frightening as well. To watch a stoic man be reduced to helpless laughter was a drastic change that his poor mind was not yet ready for. Still, he was glad everyone was having fun. Little Greta was soaked to the bone and even Conrad was getting pretty close to dripping wet. Laughter and giggles filled his ears and Yuuri wouldn't trade it for the world.

Currently the monarch was stripping himself of his jacket and shirt. His attire was drenched as well and was starting to hinder his ability to throw seeing as the cloth was becoming heavy. He had finally gotten out of his shirt when Yuuri looked to the scene before him with a slight pounding in his heart and a small smile quirking onto his lips. Wolfram laughed loudly as Greta and Conrad tag teamed him. Water splashed onto the blonde noble, soaking him more than he already was. The blue military jacket was taken off long ago leaving only the white shirt that was now clinging to the blonde's skin. His hair was wet, dripping down and his eyes practically sparkled. Yuuri drank in the sight; he ingrained the picture into his memory to reflect and retell when he grew older. A light blush adorned his cheeks. Pictures of the future assaulted his mind and the scariest part was he saw him and Wolfram together in all scenarios. Stealing one quick peek at the other in mind, his heart raced and a strange whisper crept up from the depths of his mind. _"Do not make him wait any longer."_ The voice warned before disappearing just as suddenly as it came.

"Wimp! Come on over here! You're missing out on Carneeval!" Wolfram's voice snapped Yuuri out of his thoughts along with a faint shriek from Gunter in the background that was followed by a loud thump and Wolfram screaming with bright red cheeks: "Yuuri! Put your shirt on!"

The Maoh shook his head laughing, ignoring Wolfram's demands, before returning back to the Carnival. "What's wrong Wolf? You've seen me naked in the bath's before." Yuuri innocently tilted his head. Wolfram's blush intensified, going from a light dust to cherry red in the span of a second. He managed to sputter out a few words that went along the lines of cheating wimp, before throwing a water balloon. Yuuri attempted to dodge, but stumbled on one of the buckets of water the maids had placed for when they ran out of balloons. He flailed a bit as gravity dragged him downwards. A hand caught at his wrist and it didn't take the king even a second to realize it was Wolfram. Sadly the poor blonde was pulled with the frantic monarch. He stumbled forward just as Yuuri lost all balance. Instinctually Yuuri hugged him in a tight protective embrace so Wolfram crash into the solid earth. During the trip both clenched their eyes in anticipation of pain, but it was Yuuri who let out a small groan as he slammed down. The next moment, when all was deemed safe, the pair opened their eyes and found each other momentarily. Yuuri's arms were tight around Wolfram, holding him still despite the fact that Yuuri had already taken the brunt of the blow and both were safe. Yet Yuuri didn't want Wolfram to move. The blonde boy was soft in his arms, light and warm with an aura that soothed him in ways the others could not. Poor Wolfram was sprawled on top of the king, red in the face and his heart pounding ninety times per second. His heart pounded against Yuuri's chest and Yuuri was sure Wolfram could feel his heart as well. Their gazes held for a bit and the Maoh had the strongest urge to plant a kiss on the soft lips that awaited him. Slowly, gathering his courage to perform a task that crossed so many of his imaginary lines, Yuuri leaned in. He heard Wolfram's breath hitch as he came closer. He was close, so close to the prized petals.

"Get a room!" Suddenly Shori shout in the background. The pair came to their senses and quickly Wolfram scrambled off of the sprawled out king. Their faces were bright red and neither looking at the other in the eye.

"What does that mean?" Greta ask not too long afterwards.

"It means-"

"Don't you dare Shori!" Yuuri screamed, climbing back to his feet. He sent a small glare towards his older brother before turning to Wolfram. Wolfram had his gaze locked at their feet, his blush having yet to recede. He looked torn between disappointment and embarrassment with his lips puckered into a small unknowing pout. The double black chuckled awkwardly. He sent a sheepishly grin to the blonde, hoping Wolfram would understand. A silent communication passed between them and in the end Wolfram smiled.

"I understand wimp."

"I am not a wimp!"

Laughter chorused in the background behind them as the typical argument followed through. Though Yuuri may not have had the courage to actually follow through with his plan on kissing Wolfram, the blonde had stated he understood in the end. He would wait. He always would. It might take years for Yuuri to overcome his own fears, but he would wait.

Evening fell, Carnival ended and everyone returned to their own chambers. By the time the monarch had managed to drag himself in his blonde fiancé was already under the blankets, dead to the world for the next eight or so hours. His hand moved on it's own accord, sweeping away the messy damp blond locks from the slumbering face of the beauty before him. "Ya know Wolfram…one day…I swear one day I'll tell you. You'll yell at me for making you wait, I'll runaway and then I'll try to court you. You'll get embarrassed, I'll be there right along with you. Then we'll get married. Greta will finally have her other father and we'll live happily ever after. But just wait…wait a bit longer." He whispered softly. His hand still running through the finely combed hair. Another smile fleeted across his lips and then he slipped under the covers as well. Lights were doused and soon two slumbering figures occupied the room.

"_You simple fool."_ Was the last thing Yuuri heard as his mind drifted to his dreamland.

* * *

><p>I hope it was to your liking and to everyone else who reads I hope you enjoy. The prompt was simple but I had the hardest time writing it for some odd reason. Lol. But I do hope everyone likes it and if not then go ahead and tell me. I'll take no offense. :)<p> 


End file.
